


the best damn spotjack slowburn youve ever read

by leijonara, pouncival



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leijonara/pseuds/leijonara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouncival/pseuds/pouncival
Summary: [spot conlon] hey kelly[spot conlon] jsyk[spot conlon] id b an ally any daya the week[spot conlon] unless u was plannin on catchin feelins which is a very real danger tbh





	the best damn spotjack slowburn youve ever read

**Author's Note:**

> (also maybe the only spotjack slowburn you've ever read)
> 
> this is a published rp!
> 
> @leijonara (love u) and i have spot and jack rp accounts on twitter (im jack and they're spot!) and they have... literally 20,000+ messages, so we thought publishing it as a fic was a good idea! (their accounts are @santafe1899 and @conlonspot)
> 
> crutchie/race and davey (and a few other charas who appear later) are rped by our friends who dont have ao3s! 
> 
> the premise is: theyre all newsies, they live in lodging houses, but its modern times. people are joining twitter and chatting and shit. this is spot and jack's private messages

**Friday**

[2017-03-06 20:20:54] [smack jelly] oi  
[2017-03-06 20:20:57] [smack jelly] conlon  
[2017-03-06 20:21:06] [smack jelly] daveys new  
[2017-03-06 20:21:26] [smack jelly] if u let him off this 1 time ill teach him that you not to be messed with yeah  
[2017-03-06 20:21:44] [spot conlon] aight  
[2017-03-06 20:21:48] [spot conlon] 1 time  
[2017-03-06 20:22:11] [spot conlon] personal favour  
[2017-03-06 20:22:37] [smack jelly] thx bud

 

[2017-03-06 20:30:49] [smack jelly] oi  
[2017-03-06 20:30:50] [smack jelly] conlon  
[2017-03-06 20:30:52] [smack jelly] you aint uh  
[2017-03-06 20:30:54] [smack jelly] googlin anythin  
[2017-03-06 20:30:57] [smack jelly] its all on your twitter  
[2017-03-06 20:30:59] [smack jelly] we can all sees it  
[2017-03-06 20:32:43] [spot conlon] fuk

[2017-03-06 20:41:24] [spot conlon] r u insulting me  
[2017-03-06 20:42:16] [smack jelly] no  
[2017-03-06 20:42:18] [smack jelly] i was hurt  
[2017-03-06 20:42:30] [spot conlon] r u sure  
[2017-03-06 20:42:48] [smack jelly] yes  
[2017-03-06 20:42:55] [smack jelly] cried a manly tear

[2017-03-06 20:50:36] [spot conlon] is this other fella urs too  
[2017-03-06 20:50:50] [spot conlon] bc if hes tryna step to me  
[2017-03-06 20:51:03] [spot conlon] i dont make no promises  
[2017-03-06 20:51:05] [smack jelly] what crutchie  
[2017-03-06 20:51:10] [spot conlon] yea  
[2017-03-06 20:51:12] [smack jelly] he aint tryina step to you  
[2017-03-06 20:51:52] [smack jelly] hes the one with the crutch he couldnt step to ya if he tried  
[2017-03-06 20:51:58] [spot conlon] the fuck do u call his passive aggro emoji kelly  
[2017-03-06 20:52:59] [smack jelly] he uh  
[2017-03-06 20:53:00] [spot conlon] yea thas what i thought..  
[2017-03-06 20:53:20] [smack jelly] i unno he just tries to stand up for me sometimes  
[2017-03-06 20:53:25] [spot conlon] warn him off b4 i do kid  
[2017-03-06 20:53:42] [smack jelly] alright alright keep ur shirt on

[2017-03-06 21:44:10] [spot conlon] what jus cliked  
[2017-03-06 21:44:19] [smack jelly] nvm  
[2017-03-06 21:44:22] [smack jelly] thought somethin different  
[2017-03-06 21:44:37] [spot conlon] kelly  
[2017-03-06 21:44:44] [smack jelly] conlon  
[2017-03-06 21:44:55] [spot conlon] tell me  
[2017-03-06 21:45:17] [smack jelly] its nothin  
[2017-03-06 21:45:24] [spot conlon] i hope u arent emotionally attached to ur thums  
[2017-03-06 21:46:05] [smack jelly] i thought race was implyin youse two dating  
[2017-03-06 21:46:07] [smack jelly] was a joke  
[2017-03-06 21:46:37] [spot conlon] wha  
[2017-03-06 21:47:46] [spot conlon] ???  
[2017-03-06 21:48:35] [smack jelly] i thought race was seriously callin ya babe for a sec  
[2017-03-06 21:49:23] [spot conlon] he wont tell me why e was  
[2017-03-06 21:50:25] [smack jelly] he was what  
[2017-03-06 21:50:33] [smack jelly] wait you two together?  
[2017-03-06 21:50:35] [smack jelly] i mean right now  
[2017-03-06 21:50:40] [spot conlon] no  
[2017-03-06 21:50:43] [spot conlon] yes  
[2017-03-06 21:50:46] [spot conlon] what  
[2017-03-06 21:51:20] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-06 21:51:26] [spot conlon] im makin lasagna  
[2017-03-06 21:51:30] [smack jelly] ok  
[2017-03-06 21:51:30] [smack jelly] oi conlon  
[2017-03-06 21:51:33] [spot conlon] he dont come ova  
[2017-03-06 21:51:36] [smack jelly] make sure race cant see ya phone for a second  
[2017-03-06 21:51:47] [spot conlon] hes not ere  
[2017-03-06 21:52:28] [smack jelly] what were the john madden tweets then  
[2017-03-06 21:52:29] [smack jelly] just you  
[2017-03-06 21:53:07] [spot conlon] he gessed my password  
[2017-03-06 21:53:39] [smack jelly] lol  
[2017-03-06 21:53:50] [spot conlon] whyd i have 2 hide it  
[2017-03-06 21:54:16] [smack jelly] hide wat ur pw  
[2017-03-06 21:54:44] [spot conlon] u sed make sure e cant see mphone  
[2017-03-06 21:54:52] [spot conlon] y  
[2017-03-06 21:55:26] [smack jelly] o  
[2017-03-06 21:55:58] [smack jelly] was gonna say  
[2017-03-06 21:55:59] [smack jelly] cigars suck  
[2017-03-06 21:56:35] [spot conlon] smels like bs  
[2017-03-06 21:57:10] [smack jelly] u smell like bs  
[2017-03-06 21:57:47] [spot conlon] ...  
[2017-03-06 21:59:02] [smack jelly] have a good nights sleep conlon

[2017-03-06 22:17:12] [smack jelly] wtf is going on between u n race  
[2017-03-06 22:17:25] [smack jelly] you sure you not datin cause he seems ta be into you now  
[2017-03-06 22:17:40] [spot conlon] sure  
[2017-03-06 22:17:49] [spot conlon] idk wat hes doin  
[2017-03-06 22:17:56] [smack jelly] wat so yous is together  
[2017-03-06 22:18:08] [spot conlon] nah  
[2017-03-06 22:18:17] [spot conlon] mean im sure im not  
[2017-03-06 22:19:24] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-06 22:19:26] [smack jelly] you makin no sense  
[2017-03-06 22:19:53] [spot conlon] weaint a thing  
[2017-03-06 22:20:21] [smack jelly] ...  
[2017-03-06 22:20:23] [smack jelly] alrighty  
[2017-03-06 22:20:53] [spot conlon] o shit  
[2017-03-06 22:21:03] [spot conlon] hes typing some strange things.......  
[2017-03-06 22:21:20] [smack jelly] wait  
[2017-03-06 22:21:24] [smack jelly] THAT AINT RACE  
[2017-03-06 22:25:33] [spot conlon] lol idk wat ur on abt

**Saturday**

[2017-03-07 22:14:57] [spot conlon] B

 

**Sunday**

[2017-03-08 20:15:49] [smack jelly] b  
[2017-03-08 20:15:59] [spot conlon] hows ur arms  
[2017-03-08 20:16:12] [smack jelly] post arm day arm feelin  
[2017-03-08 20:16:13] [smack jelly] wbu  
[2017-03-08 20:16:36] [spot conlon] [Media-image] me rn  
[2017-03-08 20:16:54] [smack jelly] lol  
[2017-03-08 20:16:58] [smack jelly] the guy next to you is race  
[2017-03-08 20:17:12] [spot conlon] lol  
[2017-03-08 20:17:39] [spot conlon] https://pbs.twimg.com/dm_gif/839404730379972609/t_1F99WU0bF0K7kjxjU0IqAdUiGcPlcnIQz2PlGRPWHSq4qYNY.mp4  
[2017-03-08 20:19:15] [smack jelly] lol us  
[2017-03-08 20:19:17] [smack jelly] even red n blue  
[2017-03-08 20:19:31] [spot conlon] ikr

[2017-03-08 20:31:23] [spot conlon] DAMN KELLY!!  
[2017-03-08 20:31:54] [smack jelly] DID YOU SEE THAT!!!!!!!!  
[2017-03-08 20:31:58] [spot conlon] YES  
[2017-03-08 20:32:05] [spot conlon] she can read too u kno  
[2017-03-08 20:32:30] [smack jelly] shes a journalist  
[2017-03-08 20:32:38] [smack jelly] she WRITES in tha papes  
[2017-03-08 20:32:38] [spot conlon] yeah but she can read  
[2017-03-08 20:32:59] [smack jelly] well  
[2017-03-08 20:33:01] [smack jelly] shes gotta to write  
[2017-03-08 20:33:15] [spot conlon] yeah  
[2017-03-08 20:37:29] [spot conlon] [Media-image]   
[2017-03-08 20:37:58] [smack jelly] relatable

[Jack accidentally posted a link to an article about liking two people, which he promptly deleted, but alas Spot is too fast.]

[2017-03-08 20:58:25] [spot conlon] hey jelly  
[2017-03-08 20:58:44] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-08 20:59:01] [spot conlon] u likes 2 ppl?  
[2017-03-08 20:59:17] [smack jelly] no  
[2017-03-08 21:02:51] [spot conlon] wat was that article  
[2017-03-08 21:03:30] [smack jelly] idk  
[2017-03-08 21:03:32] [smack jelly] got hacked  
[2017-03-08 21:03:51] [spot conlon] yr u defensif  
[2017-03-08 21:04:00] [smack jelly] fuck u conlon  
[2017-03-08 21:04:10] [spot conlon] jus sayin  
[2017-03-08 21:05:09] [smack jelly] so what if i do  
[2017-03-08 21:05:35] [spot conlon] ??  
[2017-03-08 21:05:45] [spot conlon] yr u confused over this  
[2017-03-08 21:05:53] [spot conlon] thas how crushes wrok  
[2017-03-08 21:06:36] [smack jelly] but i got two  
[2017-03-08 21:06:47] [spot conlon] ...  
[2017-03-08 21:06:49] [spot conlon] yea  
[2017-03-08 21:07:44] [smack jelly] dont most people ykno  
[2017-03-08 21:07:46] [smack jelly] just get 1 at a time  
[2017-03-08 21:07:50] [spot conlon] wat  
[2017-03-08 21:07:54] [spot conlon] no  
[2017-03-08 21:09:02] [spot conlon] kelly wat???  
[2017-03-08 21:09:20] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-08 21:09:26] [smack jelly] i thoughts they all just gots 1 crush  
[2017-03-08 21:09:30] [smack jelly] u kno 1 str8 crush  
[2017-03-08 21:09:39] [spot conlon] uh  
[2017-03-08 21:09:42] [smack jelly] so u go an u find u a wife and u live with only her n have like 3 kids  
[2017-03-08 21:10:10] [spot conlon] u sayin that avin moren 1 crush aint normal  
[2017-03-08 21:10:17] [smack jelly] i mean  
[2017-03-08 21:10:24] [smack jelly] do u get more than 1 crush  
[2017-03-08 21:10:33] [spot conlon] yea ofc  
[2017-03-08 21:10:53] [spot conlon] thought evry1 did  
[2017-03-08 21:10:59] [smack jelly] o  
[2017-03-08 21:11:04] [smack jelly] well i guess i do  
[2017-03-08 21:11:04] [smack jelly] 2  
[2017-03-08 21:11:13] [spot conlon] good 4 u  
[2017-03-08 21:11:47] [smack jelly] what do u do when u got 2  
[2017-03-08 21:11:58] [spot conlon] ...have 2?  
[2017-03-08 21:12:36] [smack jelly] i mean  
[2017-03-08 21:12:48] [smack jelly] howd you ask two people out  
[2017-03-08 21:13:21] [spot conlon] i jus fuck em they dont needa kno abt the rest  
[2017-03-08 21:13:24] [spot conlon] or ykno  
[2017-03-08 21:13:46] [spot conlon] fuck em 2getha lol  
[2017-03-08 21:14:06] [smack jelly] but i wanna like  
[2017-03-08 21:14:07] [spot conlon] idk jus ask em how they feels abt sharin  
[2017-03-08 21:14:10] [smack jelly] hold their hands an all that junk  
[2017-03-08 21:14:21] [spot conlon] lol  
[2017-03-08 21:14:26] [spot conlon] do it then  
[2017-03-08 21:14:53] [spot conlon] they the types 2 care abt it?  
[2017-03-08 21:15:12] [smack jelly] one of em is  
[2017-03-08 21:15:16] [smack jelly] other ones  
[2017-03-08 21:15:23] [smack jelly] nah hed be fine  
[2017-03-08 21:15:27] [spot conlon] s it that girl  
[2017-03-08 21:15:50] [spot conlon] the scary 1  
[2017-03-08 21:16:12] [spot conlon] i like her u should fuk her  
[2017-03-08 21:16:12] [smack jelly] she is pretty scary aint she  
[2017-03-08 21:16:22] [spot conlon] she seems into u  
[2017-03-08 21:17:30] [spot conlon] if ur gonna get w her u should tell her u like other ppl reckon  
[2017-03-08 21:17:31] [smack jelly] i hope so  
[2017-03-08 21:17:39] [smack jelly] i mean probably  
[2017-03-08 21:17:53] [spot conlon] else she'll soak ya  
[2017-03-08 21:17:58] [smack jelly] i unno i kinda wanna tell the other one first  
[2017-03-08 21:18:01] [smack jelly] been a lot longer  
[2017-03-08 21:18:21] [spot conlon] huh  
[2017-03-08 21:18:25] [spot conlon] do that then  
[2017-03-08 21:18:32] [spot conlon] also the fuck r u comin for race for  
[2017-03-08 21:18:42] [smack jelly] beat me outta 5 bucks  
[2017-03-08 21:18:45] [spot conlon] whatd he afta do to piss u off  
[2017-03-08 21:18:47] [spot conlon] lol  
[2017-03-08 21:18:58] [spot conlon] didnt kno u were the petty sort  
[2017-03-08 21:19:12] [smack jelly] just with race  
[2017-03-08 21:19:27] [spot conlon] thts fair  
[2017-03-08 21:19:53] [spot conlon] hes a fuckwit sometimes lol  
[2017-03-08 21:20:12] [smack jelly] lmao yep  
[2017-03-08 21:20:13] [smack jelly] btw  
[2017-03-08 21:20:20] [smack jelly] whys he allowed to sell in brooklyn lol  
[2017-03-08 21:20:48] [smack jelly] i asked him where he was once cause i couldnt find him all over manhattan an he said a place in your turf  
[2017-03-08 21:20:52] [spot conlon] cus i dont like sheepshead  
[2017-03-08 21:21:01] [spot conlon] too many drunks  
[2017-03-08 21:21:30] [spot conlon] plus he gets his tips  
[2017-03-08 21:22:25] [smack jelly] sall the way down in your territory though  
[2017-03-08 21:22:29] [spot conlon] whyd i wanna stop him anyway  
[2017-03-08 21:22:31] [spot conlon] yeah so  
[2017-03-08 21:23:24] [smack jelly] right so i can sell in sheepshead  
[2017-03-08 21:24:00] [spot conlon] ull get kicked 2 queens but feel free to try  
[2017-03-08 21:24:19] [spot conlon] dont push it, kelly  
[2017-03-08 21:24:40] [smack jelly] ill never understand the race exception  
[2017-03-08 21:25:02] [spot conlon] s none a ur business  
[2017-03-08 21:25:26] [smack jelly] hes my boy  
[2017-03-08 21:26:55] [spot conlon] so  
[2017-03-08 21:27:20] [spot conlon] im not tryna nab him  
[2017-03-08 21:29:04] [smack jelly] seems like you are  
[2017-03-08 21:29:29] [spot conlon] what r u saying  
[2017-03-08 21:30:06] [smack jelly] seems like u tryina nab him  
[2017-03-08 21:30:11] [smack jelly] (Eyes )  
[2017-03-08 21:30:20] [spot conlon] the fuck r u on abt  
[2017-03-08 21:30:36] [smack jelly] u knows what im on about conlon  
[2017-03-08 21:30:41] [spot conlon] jus cus i like him dont mean i wanna nab him  
[2017-03-08 21:30:56] [smack jelly] HA  
[2017-03-08 21:30:57] [smack jelly] you like him  
[2017-03-08 21:31:01] [spot conlon] yeah  
[2017-03-08 21:31:12] [smack jelly] thats cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute  
[2017-03-08 21:31:13] [spot conlon] whats it 2 u  
[2017-03-08 21:31:16] [smack jelly] still  
[2017-03-08 21:31:20] [smack jelly] dont nab him  
[2017-03-08 21:31:30] [spot conlon] im not gonna  
[2017-03-08 21:31:36] [spot conlon] dont get ur panties in a twist  
[2017-03-08 21:31:44] [smack jelly] hahaha one a my boys made conlon soft  
[2017-03-08 21:32:08] [spot conlon] kelly u been warned  
[2017-03-08 21:32:17] [spot conlon] back off  
[2017-03-08 21:32:40] [smack jelly] ok ok fine

 

**Monday**

[2017-03-09 13:32:10] [smack jelly] I NEVER EVEN SAID I LIKED DAVEY  
[2017-03-09 13:32:34] [spot conlon] ://  
[2017-03-09 13:32:55] [smack jelly] i mean id fuck him but i dont like him  
[2017-03-09 13:33:33] [spot conlon] u have three friends law of averages says I had a 50/50 chance of being right  
[2017-03-09 13:34:12] [smack jelly] die  
[2017-03-09 13:40:00] [spot conlon] jelly  
[2017-03-09 13:40:04] [spot conlon] shut ur ass  
[2017-03-09 13:40:13] [spot conlon] ur makin it worse  
[2017-03-09 13:43:00] [smack jelly] uuuugh

[2017-03-09 18:18:55] [smack jelly] 

[2017-03-09 18:18:55] [smack jelly] this kid

[Jack and Race made a bet over which of them could get Davey to say fuck- Which Davey tweeted when he stubbed his toe on a table.]

[2017-03-09 23:12:17] [spot conlon] hey smelly can u give race a corona from me  
[2017-03-09 23:12:53] [smack jelly] u think i have one lyin round  
[2017-03-09 23:12:53] [spot conlon] since u wont hold up n ur enda the deal  
[2017-03-09 23:12:57] [smack jelly] oi  
[2017-03-09 23:13:01] [smack jelly] i said if race could make him say fuck  
[2017-03-09 23:13:05] [smack jelly] neither o us did  
[2017-03-09 23:13:33] [spot conlon] he was lookin forward to it  
[2017-03-09 23:14:04] [smack jelly] so u give him one  
[2017-03-09 23:19:33] [spot conlon] all the way from here?  
[2017-03-09 23:21:19] [smack jelly] yeah u like him u make the effort 2 give him a corona  
[2017-03-09 23:23:53] [spot conlon] u jst want me back in shithattan  
[2017-03-09 23:24:34] [smack jelly] nah

**Tuesday**

[2017-03-10 11:56:42] [smack jelly] ...ok but is 3 weird  
[2017-03-10 11:56:47] [smack jelly] have u ever had 3 at once  
[2017-03-10 11:57:07] [spot conlon] nah i aint  
[2017-03-10 11:57:32] [smack jelly] like thats a lot  
[2017-03-10 11:57:42] [spot conlon] idk  
[2017-03-10 11:58:04] [smack jelly] conlon what does this MEAN  
[2017-03-10 11:58:42] [spot conlon] fuck idk  
[2017-03-10 12:00:20] [spot conlon] seems like he misses ya

[2017-03-10 13:59:17] [spot conlon] u tryna get fucked  
[2017-03-10 13:59:26] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-10 13:59:50] [spot conlon] the soft one  
[2017-03-10 13:59:56] [smack jelly] crutchie  
[2017-03-10 14:00:15] [spot conlon] didnt think hed b the kind ta go 4 blo joked  
[2017-03-10 14:00:38] [smack jelly] listen the picture was beggin for it you can agree  
[2017-03-10 14:00:42] [spot conlon] figured yous crushin on him  
[2017-03-10 14:00:49] [smack jelly] (Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)  
[2017-03-10 14:00:58] [spot conlon] since u got 3 friends n 3 crushes now  
[2017-03-10 14:01:08] [smack jelly] wtf  
[2017-03-10 14:01:13] [smack jelly] i have more than 3 friends  
[2017-03-10 14:01:18] [spot conlon] fine 2 friends  
[2017-03-10 14:01:25] [spot conlon] tall one n soft one  
[2017-03-10 14:01:26] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-10 14:01:44] [smack jelly] i got more friends than davey n crutchie  
[2017-03-10 14:01:47] [smack jelly] mush likes me  
[2017-03-10 14:01:51] [spot conlon] ..…

[2017-03-10 14:03:37] [spot conlon] u gonna try ta get wit him??  
[2017-03-10 14:03:48] [smack jelly] wouldnt u like to know  
[2017-03-10 14:04:08] [spot conlon] yeah  
[2017-03-10 14:04:15] [spot conlon] thts why i askd  
[2017-03-10 14:04:58] [smack jelly] uuuugh yeah  
[2017-03-10 14:05:18] [smack jelly] ill ask him  
[2017-03-10 14:05:35] [spot conlon] to fuk?  
[2017-03-10 14:05:41] [spot conlon] or date i guess  
[2017-03-10 14:05:59] [smack jelly] to date first obviously  
[2017-03-10 14:42:22] [spot conlon] u doin that today?  
[2017-03-10 14:46:15] [smack jelly] today?  
[2017-03-10 14:47:03] [smack jelly] what would i even do just say  
[2017-03-10 14:47:05] [smack jelly] 'i like you'  
[2017-03-10 15:13:10] [spot conlon] y not  
[2017-03-10 15:13:15] [spot conlon] worked for me  
[2017-03-10 15:14:36] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-10 15:14:39] [smack jelly] did u tell race  
[2017-03-10 15:31:52] [spot conlon] nah  
[2017-03-10 15:31:57] [spot conlon] thts different  
[2017-03-10 15:32:14] [spot conlon] dontthink he likes me back none anyhow  
[2017-03-10 15:32:31] [spot conlon] but i done it b4  
[2017-03-10 15:36:51] [smack jelly] u sure abt thay  
[2017-03-10 15:36:53] [smack jelly] that  
[2017-03-10 15:37:04] [smack jelly] anyways crutchies here  
[2017-03-10 15:37:13] [spot conlon] idk dont rlly matter  
[2017-03-10 15:37:17] [spot conlon] with u?  
[2017-03-10 15:39:27] [smack jelly] uh yeah i invited him up  
[2017-03-10 15:39:37] [smack jelly] hes askin why im on my phone  
[2017-03-10 15:40:02] [spot conlon] tell him ur avoiding askin him out  
[2017-03-10 15:42:29] [smack jelly] no fuck off hes trying to see what im typing  
[2017-03-10 15:42:52] [spot conlon] roflcopter

[2017-03-10 22:00:15] [spot conlon] well then  
[2017-03-10 22:00:46] [spot conlon] didja do it  
[2017-03-10 22:01:20] [spot conlon] ill's assume yous fucked  
[2017-03-10 22:01:28] [smack jelly] NO we didnt fuck  
[2017-03-10 22:01:31] [smack jelly] we just talked feelings  
[2017-03-10 22:01:37] [spot conlon] yet  
[2017-03-10 22:01:58] [spot conlon] so... yous a thing?  
[2017-03-10 22:02:09] [spot conlon] 1 down 3 to go  
[2017-03-10 22:02:21] [smack jelly] yeah we a thing now  
[2017-03-10 22:02:31] [smack jelly] 3 to go? you bettin on me an someone else conlon  
[2017-03-10 22:02:39] [smack jelly] or are ya hopin for a place  
[2017-03-10 22:02:44] [spot conlon] i added a third bc u'll probably end up lovin on someone else too  
[2017-03-10 22:02:49] [spot conlon] knowin ur track record  
[2017-03-10 22:03:09] [smack jelly] (Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)

[2017-03-10 22:26:27] [smack jelly] is he straight  
[2017-03-10 22:27:37] [spot conlon] ?  
[2017-03-10 22:27:48] [spot conlon] o  
[2017-03-10 22:27:56] [spot conlon] davey  
[2017-03-10 22:29:29] [smack jelly] look  
[2017-03-10 22:29:33] [smack jelly] hes tweetin bout bein an ally  
[2017-03-10 22:29:59] [spot conlon] mayb hes hidin

[2017-03-10 23:04:49] [spot conlon] hey kelly  
[2017-03-10 23:04:54] [spot conlon] jsyk  
[2017-03-10 23:06:02] [spot conlon] id b an ally any daya the week  
[2017-03-10 23:06:29] [spot conlon] unless u was plannin on catchin feelins which is a very real danger tbh  
[2017-03-10 23:07:46] [smack jelly] when r u free  
[2017-03-10 23:07:59] [spot conlon] whenever  
[2017-03-10 23:08:11] [smack jelly] k then head over here whenever  
[2017-03-10 23:08:21] [smack jelly] except now. crutchie and i are cuddlin now  
[2017-03-10 23:08:28] [spot conlon] was boutta say  
[2017-03-10 23:09:22] [spot conlon] at sum point u oughta tellim abt ur thing  
[2017-03-10 23:09:25] [spot conlon] thing  
[2017-03-10 23:09:29] [spot conlon] is there like  
[2017-03-10 23:09:29] [smack jelly] already did  
[2017-03-10 23:09:34] [spot conlon] a word for it  
[2017-03-10 23:09:37] [smack jelly] i unno  
[2017-03-10 23:09:41] [spot conlon] bc thing aint helpful  
[2017-03-10 23:09:42] [smack jelly] maybe daveyd know huh  
[2017-03-10 23:09:45] [smack jelly] he waint to school  
[2017-03-10 23:09:47] [smack jelly] went  
[2017-03-10 23:09:53] [spot conlon] yea tru  
[2017-03-10 23:10:37] [spot conlon] ill ask kath  
[2017-03-10 23:11:34] [spot conlon] can see how she feels abt it for ya  
[2017-03-10 23:11:42] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-10 23:11:43] [smack jelly] no  
[2017-03-10 23:11:45] [smack jelly] absolutely no  
[2017-03-10 23:11:50] [spot conlon] assumin shes onna urs  
[2017-03-10 23:11:57] [spot conlon] im askin for me,  
[2017-03-10 23:12:13] [spot conlon] dont get ya panties in a twist  
[2017-03-10 23:12:38] [smack jelly] i wear boxer briefs  
[2017-03-10 23:13:05] [spot conlon] wow u r gay  
[2017-03-10 23:13:25] [smack jelly] theyre comfortable and look good  
[2017-03-10 23:14:14] [spot conlon] wouldnt kno  
[2017-03-10 23:15:28] [smack jelly] wtf do u wear  
[2017-03-10 23:16:27] [spot conlon] loincloth  
[2017-03-10 23:17:11] [smack jelly] nvm we cant fuck  
[2017-03-10 23:17:26] [spot conlon] aight  
[2017-03-10 23:17:35] [spot conlon] (boxers)  
[2017-03-10 23:18:20] [smack jelly] (nice)

[2017-03-10 23:20:42] [smack jelly] did she answer u  
[2017-03-10 23:20:57] [spot conlon] is called polyamary  
[2017-03-10 23:20:59] [spot conlon] amory  
[2017-03-10 23:21:15] [smack jelly] polyamory  
[2017-03-10 23:21:18] [smack jelly] big word wtf  
[2017-03-10 23:21:22] [spot conlon] ikr  
[2017-03-10 23:21:41] [spot conlon] shesaid som latin shit  
[2017-03-10 23:22:46] [smack jelly] lol  
[2017-03-10 23:22:48] [smack jelly] latin name luna  
[2017-03-10 23:23:56] [spot conlon] stop sendin her obscure elevator gifs  
[2017-03-10 23:24:12] [smack jelly] no  
[2017-03-10 23:24:13] [smack jelly] theyre funny  
[2017-03-10 23:24:18] [smack jelly] she sent one back  
[2017-03-10 23:24:32] [spot conlon] aight i wasnt meddlin but  
[2017-03-10 23:24:45] [spot conlon] i likesta b in the kno  
[2017-03-10 23:25:03] [smack jelly] thats meddlin  
[2017-03-10 23:25:07] [spot conlon] she dont seem2 mind

[2017-03-10 23:46:47] [spot conlon]   
[2017-03-10 23:46:50] [spot conlon] is this guy onna urs  
[2017-03-10 23:46:57] [spot conlon] bc i like him  
[2017-03-10 23:47:01] [smack jelly] sure is  
[2017-03-10 23:47:06] [smack jelly] race an him are real close  
[2017-03-10 23:47:14] [spot conlon] i c  
[2017-03-10 23:47:17] [smack jelly] dw  
[2017-03-10 23:47:23] [smack jelly] he only has eyes for a diff one of mine  
[2017-03-10 23:47:27] [smack jelly] an apparently you  
[2017-03-10 23:47:32] [spot conlon] wasnt worryin  
[2017-03-10 23:47:37] [spot conlon] wait what  
[2017-03-10 23:48:37] [spot conlon] ??  
[2017-03-10 23:48:38] [smack jelly]   
[2017-03-10 23:48:40] [smack jelly] i mean he said this  
[2017-03-10 23:48:46] [spot conlon] oh  
[2017-03-10 23:48:52] [spot conlon] i thought you meant  
[2017-03-10 23:48:55] [spot conlon] nvm  
[2017-03-10 23:49:18] [smack jelly] ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
[2017-03-10 23:49:23] [smack jelly] ya thought i meant race  
[2017-03-10 23:49:29] [spot conlon] nah  
[2017-03-10 23:49:31] [smack jelly] yea  
[2017-03-10 23:50:09] [spot conlon] nah  
[2017-03-10 23:50:19] [smack jelly] yea  
[2017-03-10 23:51:03] [spot conlon] kelly  
[2017-03-10 23:51:10] [smack jelly] conlon  
[2017-03-10 23:51:14] [spot conlon] dont spit a worda this to him  
[2017-03-10 23:51:55] [spot conlon] i dont wanna get caught up in. feelings bs  
[2017-03-10 23:52:10] [smack jelly] but u already r  
[2017-03-10 23:52:19] [spot conlon] specially not with some1 whos got nothin back  
[2017-03-10 23:52:26] [spot conlon] im gettin over it  
[2017-03-10 23:52:51] [smack jelly] u dont know he got nothin back  
[2017-03-10 23:53:04] [spot conlon] yea i do  
[2017-03-10 23:53:28] [spot conlon] dont lose sleep over it kelly i sure as hell dont

**Wednesday**

[2017-03-11 10:40:08] [spot conlon] hey  
[2017-03-11 10:40:27] [spot conlon] goin 2 the races w race  
[2017-03-11 10:40:43] [smack jelly] dont lose all ur money  
[2017-03-11 10:44:32] [smack jelly] try to hold his hand  
[2017-03-11 10:45:48] [spot conlon] ...  
[2017-03-11 10:45:55] [spot conlon] mm  
[2017-03-11 10:46:05] [smack jelly] mm?  
[2017-03-11 10:46:10] [spot conlon] dunno if hed go for that  
[2017-03-11 10:46:23] [spot conlon] is justa friendly... friend thing  
[2017-03-11 10:46:41] [smack jelly] dont kno till u try it  
[2017-03-11 10:46:42] [spot conlon] not a date  
[2017-03-11 10:46:53] [smack jelly] (Eyes )(Eyes )  
[2017-03-11 10:47:04] [spot conlon] its not  
[2017-03-11 10:47:51] [spot conlon] i jus mentioned im headin over to make a bet and if he had a tip for me  
[2017-03-11 10:47:56] [spot conlon] he offered to come along  
[2017-03-11 10:48:27] [smack jelly] conlon as someone whos got to put up with race every day  
[2017-03-11 10:48:31] [smack jelly] i have a feelin you should go for it  
[2017-03-11 10:49:53] [spot conlon] u also had a feelin that u should tryn pet that bull we walked by at the show  
[2017-03-11 10:50:11] [smack jelly] LISTEN  
[2017-03-11 10:50:15] [smack jelly] that one was a mistake  
[2017-03-11 10:50:18] [smack jelly] but either way  
[2017-03-11 10:50:38] [smack jelly] every newsie who swings that way wants to make out w u so u might as well try  
[2017-03-11 10:50:46] [smack jelly] an with feelins well  
[2017-03-11 10:50:51] [smack jelly] just talk to him  
[2017-03-11 10:51:06] [spot conlon] what  
[2017-03-11 10:51:15] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-11 10:51:27] [spot conlon] every newsie who swings that way wants to make out w u so u might as well try  
[2017-03-11 10:51:37] [smack jelly] yes  
[2017-03-11 10:51:41] [smack jelly] is true  
[2017-03-11 10:51:46] [spot conlon] huh  
[2017-03-11 10:51:56] [smack jelly] have u seen urself  
[2017-03-11 10:52:04] [spot conlon] yea im p amazing  
[2017-03-11 10:52:26] [smack jelly] exactly  
[2017-03-11 10:52:36] [smack jelly] also do u have any lasagna  
[2017-03-11 10:52:44] [spot conlon] yea  
[2017-03-11 10:52:48] [spot conlon] ofc i do  
[2017-03-11 10:54:12] [smack jelly] i think les is coming 2 our lodging house 2night  
[2017-03-11 10:55:04] [spot conlon] ill come by w some after the races  
[2017-03-11 10:55:22] [spot conlon] also getchaself an apartment, kelly  
[2017-03-11 10:55:46] [spot conlon] who even stays in lodgin houses dese days  
[2017-03-11 10:56:27] [spot conlon]   
[2017-03-11 10:57:00] [spot conlon]   
[2017-03-11 10:57:18] [smack jelly] oh my god  
[2017-03-11 10:57:24] [smack jelly] hes flirtin so hard  
[2017-03-11 10:57:29] [spot conlon] isse  
[2017-03-11 10:57:30] [smack jelly] wtf are u on about him not havin feelins  
[2017-03-11 10:57:43] [spot conlon] aint he like that wit erry1  
[2017-03-11 10:57:44] [smack jelly] i never seen race go full hearteyes like that  
[2017-03-11 10:57:50] [spot conlon] oh  
[2017-03-11 10:58:13] [smack jelly] u tell me  
[2017-03-11 10:58:27] [spot conlon] oh  
[2017-03-11 10:59:04] [spot conlon] coulda been tired but ill take ya point  
[2017-03-11 10:59:29] [smack jelly]   
[2017-03-11 10:59:38] [smack jelly] not just tired  
[2017-03-11 10:59:40] [smack jelly] just the way it is  
[2017-03-11 11:00:08] [spot conlon] guess so  
[2017-03-11 11:00:25] [smack jelly] this the flirtiest thing he done t me an thats just cause he loves that fukn emoji  
[2017-03-11 11:00:35] [smack jelly] he flirtin with you good  
[2017-03-11 11:02:46] [spot conlon]   
[2017-03-11 11:03:24] [smack jelly] ohhhhhhhh my god  
[2017-03-11 11:03:34] [smack jelly] he wants u to call him ur fave  
[2017-03-11 11:04:07] [spot conlon] lol aight

[2017-03-11 13:46:07] [spot conlon] ok so what the fuck is suspicion  
[2017-03-11 11:46:34] [smack jelly] aight so  
[2017-03-11 13:46:35] [spot conlon] cus romeo kinda explained but like  
[2017-03-11 13:46:41] [smack jelly] u pm whoever ur sposed to be askin  
[2017-03-11 13:46:43] [spot conlon] idfk w him  
[2017-03-11 13:46:46] [smack jelly] lol  
[2017-03-11 13:46:47] [spot conlon] it was half emojis  
[2017-03-11 11:46:56:] [smack jelly] n u ask a question that can b answered w the name a someone else whos playin  
[2017-03-11 13:47:03] [smack jelly] so like 'who do u wanna fuck' or smth  
[2017-03-11 13:47:07] [spot conlon] aight  
[2017-03-11 13:47:10] [smack jelly] they answer in the gc  
[2017-03-11 13:47:16] [smack jelly] we flip a coin  
[2017-03-11 13:47:18] [spot conlon] so its truth?  
[2017-03-11 13:47:22] [spot conlon] oh wait  
[2017-03-11 13:47:23] [smack jelly] heads means its revealed  
[2017-03-11 13:47:27] [smack jelly] tails means it stays secret  
[2017-03-11 13:47:35] [spot conlon] ohh aight yeah nah i get it  
[2017-03-11 13:47:48] [smack jelly] really fuckin frusteratin when ur name gets said n u flip tails  
[2017-03-11 13:47:54] [spot conlon] frusteratin?  
[2017-03-11 13:48:13] [smack jelly] annoyin  
[2017-03-11 13:48:24] [spot conlon] i know what frustratin means dipshit  
[2017-03-11 13:48:27] [smack jelly] o  
[2017-03-11 13:48:34] [smack jelly] listen  
[2017-03-11 13:48:39] [spot conlon] did u seriously think i didnt  
[2017-03-11 13:48:45] [spot conlon] oh spots never heard that word before  
[2017-03-11 13:48:54] [smack jelly] listen last week mush asked me what convenient meant  
[2017-03-11 13:49:02] [smack jelly] u nevr kno w newsies  
[2017-03-11 13:49:08] [spot conlon] do i bear any kinda particular resemblance to,, idk who tf mush is  
[2017-03-11 13:49:09] [smack jelly] considerin we all dropped out  
[2017-03-11 13:49:14] [smack jelly] hes got :muscle: like u lol  
[2017-03-11 13:49:25] [spot conlon] nobody got guns like me  
[2017-03-11 13:49:31] [smack jelly] aight maybe not guns but hes got abs of steel  
[2017-03-11 13:49:32] [spot conlon] cept maybe ur guy crutchie  
[2017-03-11 13:49:38] [smack jelly] lmaooooo tru  
[2017-03-11 13:49:40] [spot conlon] idrc  
[2017-03-11 13:49:45] [smack jelly] aight  
[2017-03-11 13:49:49] [smack jelly] im gonna start the game  
[2017-03-11 13:49:53] [spot conlon] k

[2017-03-11 14:01:40] [smack jelly] who would u most want 2 recruit 2 brooklyn if u got a chance

[2017-03-11 14:30:45] [spot conlon] if i knew u was gonna b this sickenin ida neva toldya ta get wid crutchie  
[2017-03-11 14:33:09] [smack jelly] but he is adorable  
[2017-03-11 14:33:11] [smack jelly] like just lookit him  
[2017-03-11 14:33:19] [smack jelly] he got so eager to play an was so excited for his turn  
[2017-03-11 14:33:25] [smack jelly] an he sends all these adorable gifs  
[2017-03-11 14:33:31] [smack jelly] he fuckn. he says XD. what the hell hes so cute  
[2017-03-11 14:34:34] [spot conlon] fuck fuck fuck  
[2017-03-11 14:34:59] [spot conlon] just showed race this convo to laugh at how gross u r  
[2017-03-11 14:35:08] [spot conlon] but the stuff up top was visible  
[2017-03-11 14:35:30] [smack jelly] LOL  
[2017-03-11 14:35:33] [smack jelly] good luck with that  
[2017-03-11 14:35:48] [spot conlon] idk if he saws it  
[2017-03-11 14:36:25] [smack jelly] hope he did maybe itd move you two along  
[2017-03-11 14:36:34] [spot conlon] fuck off  
[2017-03-11 14:37:38] [spot conlon] he saw the pic  
[2017-03-11 14:37:45] [spot conlon] but idk if he saw the. convo  
[2017-03-11 14:39:11] [smack jelly] lol

[2017-03-11 14:39:16] [smack jelly] who do u want to shove against a wall and make out with  
[2017-03-11 14:39:33] [spot conlon] im gonna murder u

[Spot answers Race, and then it flips heads and it’s revealed.]

[2017-03-11 14:40:45] [spot conlon] the fuck am i meant to say  
[2017-03-11 14:41:26] [spot conlon] jack hes right here i cant do this  
[2017-03-11 14:41:57] [spot conlon] fuck  
[2017-03-11 14:43:23] [smack jelly] fuck  
[2017-03-11 14:43:25] [smack jelly] well  
[2017-03-11 14:43:28] [smack jelly] ill say it while ur pissin  
[2017-03-11 14:44:10] [smack jelly] u ok conlon  
[2017-03-11 14:44:16] [smack jelly] i didnt think. yknow  
[2017-03-11 14:44:30] [spot conlon] hes jus outside jack  
[2017-03-11 14:44:55] [spot conlon] oh shit  
[2017-03-11 14:45:12] [smack jelly] i have a feelin you wont be messagin me for a few minutes

[2017-03-11 14:52:18] [smack jelly] deets  
[2017-03-11 14:52:25] [spot conlon] no  
[2017-03-11 14:52:31] [smack jelly] yes  
[2017-03-11 14:52:36] [smack jelly] i gave u the crutchie deets  
[2017-03-11 14:57:50] [spot conlon] fine  
[2017-03-11 14:58:06] [smack jelly] so  
[2017-03-11 14:58:25] [spot conlon] idk we jus kissed for a bit  
[2017-03-11 14:58:39] [spot conlon] but wes at the races  
[2017-03-11 14:58:52] [spot conlon] aint the most friendly for people likes us  
[2017-03-11 14:59:14] [smack jelly] makes sense  
[2017-03-11 14:59:39] [smack jelly] wells i bet yous two exited to find somewhere thats a bit more friendly  
[2017-03-11 15:00:51] [spot conlon] im excited to sees the horse whats gonna win  
[2017-03-11 15:02:51] [smack jelly] https://pbs.twimg.com/dm_gif/840412672201912321/ciNg2uxpAs-gPXK5jZLyOVIkfxVC93h35CbNlHvkTBDsTPACzR.mp4 

[2017-03-11 15:12:33] [smack jelly] is lasagna still on or are ya.......busy  
[2017-03-11 15:12:41] [smack jelly] https://pbs.twimg.com/dm_gif/840412672201912321/ciNg2uxpAs-gPXK5jZLyOVIkfxVC93h35CbNlHvkTBDsTPACzR.mp4  
[2017-03-11 15:13:17] [spot conlon] message race when he starts headin home to remind me  
[2017-03-11 15:13:21] [spot conlon] ill send some w him

[2017-03-11 15:20:39] [smack jelly] whodya thinks most likely to die first  
[2017-03-11 15:20:56] [spot conlon] that aint fair the answers obviously u  
[2017-03-11 15:21:04] [smack jelly] fuck u  
[2017-03-11 15:21:23] [smack jelly] ok ok fine ill change it  
[2017-03-11 15:21:37] [smack jelly] ok who do u think would end up knockin someone up/bein knocked up first  
[2017-03-11 15:21:50] [spot conlon] me  
[2017-03-11 15:22:03] [smack jelly] what u already done it  
[2017-03-11 15:22:13] [spot conlon] dunno  
[2017-03-11 15:22:19] [smack jelly] thats concerning  
[2017-03-11 15:22:21] [smack jelly] use protection  
[2017-03-11 15:22:22] [spot conlon] maybe  
[2017-03-11 15:22:31] [smack jelly] anyways whodya think would become a wiggle  
[2017-03-11 15:22:47] [spot conlon] easy  
[2017-03-11 15:22:57] [spot conlon] an for the record  
[2017-03-11 15:23:28] [spot conlon] i gots paid to  
[2017-03-11 15:23:32] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-11 15:23:34] [spot conlon] n i wasnt gonna turn that down  
[2017-03-11 15:23:38] [smack jelly] oh  
[2017-03-11 15:23:50] [smack jelly] well at least now i dont gotta buy condoms for you like i was plannin on  
[2017-03-11 15:24:03] [spot conlon] i got em  
[2017-03-11 15:24:35] [smack jelly] good  
[2017-03-11 15:25:01] [smack jelly] already have to buy so many to hide aroun here for the other newsies  
[2017-03-11 15:25:11] [spot conlon] lol  
[2017-03-11 15:25:19] [spot conlon] yeah nah i got everythin i need  
[2017-03-11 15:26:17] [spot conlon] im askin davey?  
[2017-03-11 15:26:20] [smack jelly] wait what  
[2017-03-11 15:26:22] [smack jelly] did i fuck up  
[2017-03-11 15:26:32] [spot conlon] i was jus checkin  
[2017-03-11 15:26:42] [smack jelly] nah crutchie is  
[2017-03-11 15:26:51] [spot conlon] cool  
[2017-03-11 15:27:29] [spot conlon] wait whats the rules  
[2017-03-11 15:27:34] [spot conlon] can u ask anyone on ur go  
[2017-03-11 15:29:48] [smack jelly] s not meant to but we could switch it up  
[2017-03-11 15:30:06] [spot conlon] can u send me the order then  
[2017-03-11 15:30:26] [spot conlon] bc either i missed a go  
[2017-03-11 15:30:32] [spot conlon] or im. distracted  
[2017-03-11 15:30:35] [smack jelly] jack > spot > crutchie > davey > race >  
[2017-03-11 15:30:48] [smack jelly] maybe i been keepin track wrong  
[2017-03-11 15:30:56] [spot conlon] i never asked crutchie anythin  
[2017-03-11 15:31:04] [spot conlon] like last go  
[2017-03-11 15:31:14] [spot conlon] aint that what meant to happen after u ask me  
[2017-03-11 15:31:23] [smack jelly] oh  
[2017-03-11 15:31:23] [smack jelly] yes

[Jack answers Spot for a question.]

[2017-03-11 15:56:41] [spot conlon] tell me  
[2017-03-11 15:58:31] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-11 15:58:33] [smack jelly] no

[Davey answers Jack to ‘Who would you most like to fuck in an IKEA?’]

[2017-03-11 16:09:21] [spot conlon] hey hear that  
[2017-03-11 16:09:28] [spot conlon] wow  
[2017-03-11 16:09:40] [spot conlon] he really wantsta fuck u in an ikea  
[2017-03-11 16:09:48] [smack jelly] shut up  
[2017-03-11 16:09:51] [smack jelly] we talkin innocent sleepin  
[2017-03-11 16:09:58] [spot conlon] k  
[2017-03-11 16:51:40] [spot conlon] look not to b gay  
[2017-03-11 16:51:50] [spot conlon] but im havin. feelins or somethin  
[2017-03-11 16:52:14] [smack jelly] for race  
[2017-03-11 16:52:20] [spot conlon] yea  
[2017-03-11 16:52:24] [spot conlon] i miss im  
[2017-03-11 16:52:31] [smack jelly] lol  
[2017-03-11 16:52:31] [smack jelly] gay  
[2017-03-11 16:52:37] [smack jelly] hell be back sellin papes tmorrow  
[2017-03-11 16:52:47] [spot conlon] guess so  
[2017-03-11 16:53:28] [spot conlon] dunno what to say to him  
[2017-03-11 16:53:38] [smack jelly] yous two kissed right  
[2017-03-11 16:53:46] [spot conlon] yeah  
[2017-03-11 16:54:00] [spot conlon] we did more a that than talkin  
[2017-03-11 16:54:03] [smack jelly] ask him what it meant 2 him  
[2017-03-11 16:54:08] [spot conlon] idk where we stand  
[2017-03-11 16:54:12] [spot conlon] lol fuck no  
[2017-03-11 16:54:16] [smack jelly] ugh  
[2017-03-11 16:54:21] [smack jelly] if u dont do it i will  
[2017-03-11 16:54:56] [spot conlon] if u did,, u wouldnt tell him i was askin  
[2017-03-11 16:55:27] [smack jelly] wow whats that  
[2017-03-11 16:55:32] [smack jelly] spot conlons afraid  
[2017-03-11 16:55:43] [spot conlon] fuck off kelly  
[2017-03-11 16:55:46] [spot conlon] im not

[2017-03-11 16:58:31] [spot conlon] y u so quiet  
[2017-03-11 16:59:01] [smack jelly] he tellin me its none of my business  
[2017-03-11 16:59:13] [spot conlon] lol classic  
[2017-03-11 17:29:53] [spot conlon] ys ur boy so frustratin  
[2017-03-11 17:32:35] [smack jelly] which one lmao  
[2017-03-11 17:33:03] [spot conlon] nvm  
[2017-03-11 17:34:10] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-11 17:34:17] [spot conlon] oi flip

[2017-03-11 17:36:42] [smack jelly] you smiled at him  
[2017-03-11 17:36:44] [smack jelly] thats gay  
[2017-03-11 17:37:26] [spot conlon] i make expressions u kno  
[2017-03-11 17:38:18] [smack jelly] [Media-gif] https://pbs.twimg.com/dm_gif/840451793381335040/dt6KWj6F79-if3qrzz6KrKvgYoLZW3XSxNnXPlWAVq9xPiAM3j.mp4 what like this  
[2017-03-11 17:39:28] [spot conlon] fuck off

[2017-03-11 17:41:54] [spot conlon] ...  
[2017-03-11 17:42:03] [spot conlon] we's a thing proper  
[2017-03-11 17:45:16] [smack jelly] NICE  
[2017-03-11 17:45:18] [smack jelly] SCREENSHOTS  
[2017-03-11 17:49:26] [spot conlon]   
[2017-03-11 17:51:03] [smack jelly] haha  
[2017-03-11 17:51:04] [smack jelly] thats gay  
[2017-03-11 17:51:10] [spot conlon]   
[2017-03-11 17:51:27] [spot conlon] wait fuck  
[2017-03-11 17:51:37] [spot conlon] u dont needa see the last one  
[2017-03-11 17:51:41] [smack jelly] oh shit  
[2017-03-11 17:52:19] [smack jelly] have fun tomorrow  
[2017-03-11 17:52:22] [smack jelly] bring those condoms  
[2017-03-11 17:52:30] [spot conlon] its at mine dumbass  
[2017-03-11 17:52:56] [smack jelly] keep those condoms there  
[2017-03-11 17:52:58] [smack jelly] an put em on  
[2017-03-11 17:53:04] [smack jelly] also  
[2017-03-11 17:53:11] [smack jelly] if u do anythin to race ill be mad yadda yadda  
[2017-03-11 17:53:13] [smack jelly] you know the drill  
[2017-03-11 17:53:20] [spot conlon] uh huh  
[2017-03-11 17:53:41] [spot conlon] bc if theres one thing i fear its ya anger  
[2017-03-11 17:53:52] [smack jelly] fuck off  
[2017-03-11 17:54:00] [smack jelly] i unno what id do bc i cant imagine a softy like you hurtin race  
[2017-03-11 17:54:01] [spot conlon] i wouldnt hurt him  
[2017-03-11 17:54:07] [smack jelly] good

 

  
[2017-03-11 22:46:53] [spot conlon] where did you get that  
[2017-03-11 22:55:06] [smack jelly] on my phone  
[2017-03-11 23:31:30] [spot conlon] [image of pigeon feather sticking out of spots mouth]  
[2017-03-11 23:31:36] [spot conlon] i washed it  
[2017-03-11 23:31:44] [spot conlon] (i got no photoshop)  
[2017-03-11 23:32:55] [smack jelly] washing it? weak

 

**Thursday**

[2017-03-12 00:09:10] [spot conlon] what should i wear tomorrow  
[2017-03-12 00:09:18] [smack jelly] no sleeves  
[2017-03-12 00:09:20] [smack jelly] pink suspenders  
[2017-03-12 00:09:30] [spot conlon] the suspenders r broken  
[2017-03-12 00:09:33] [smack jelly] wtf  
[2017-03-12 00:09:38] [spot conlon] i flexed  
[2017-03-12 00:09:42] [smack jelly] hot  
[2017-03-12 00:09:44] [smack jelly] fix them  
[2017-03-12 00:09:53] [spot conlon] in one night  
[2017-03-12 00:10:23] [smack jelly] glue them or somethnig  
[2017-03-12 00:10:40] [spot conlon] i aint got glue  
[2017-03-12 00:11:04] [spot conlon] could jus wear the red suspenders

[2017-03-12 00:11:50] [spot conlon] fuck he saw  
[2017-03-12 00:12:30] [spot conlon] accidentally mssged race insteada u  
[2017-03-12 00:13:36] [smack jelly] lol good luck with that  
[2017-03-12 00:13:41] [smack jelly] ok fine save pink for somethin special  
[2017-03-12 00:14:01] [spot conlon] said. somethin easy to take off  
[2017-03-12 00:15:53] [smack jelly] lmao  
[2017-03-12 00:15:54] [smack jelly] yep  
[2017-03-12 00:16:15] [spot conlon] fuck

 

[2017-03-12 00:16:21] [spot conlon] can i say somethin  
[2017-03-12 00:16:31] [spot conlon] dont go tellin anyone  
[2017-03-12 00:17:18] [smack jelly] (Zipper-Mouth Face )  
[2017-03-12 00:17:42] [spot conlon] cant see that emoji  
[2017-03-12 00:18:41] [smack jelly] zipped lips  
[2017-03-12 00:18:54] [spot conlon] race is  
[2017-03-12 00:19:04] [spot conlon] rlly cute  
[2017-03-12 00:19:16] [smack jelly] didnt u call him cute to his face  
[2017-03-12 00:19:21] [smack jelly] well thru twitter  
[2017-03-12 00:19:24] [spot conlon] hes sendin all this stuff n,  
[2017-03-12 00:19:35] [spot conlon] said he did smthn cute  
[2017-03-12 00:20:03] [spot conlon] idk hes  
[2017-03-12 00:20:05] [spot conlon] fuck  
[2017-03-12 00:20:13] [spot conlon] hes race  
[2017-03-12 00:20:37] [smack jelly] you got it real bad for him  
[2017-03-12 00:20:43] [smack jelly] its rlly cute  
[2017-03-12 00:21:49] [spot conlon] whatf i like him moren he likes me  
[2017-03-12 00:22:33] [smack jelly] doubt it  
[2017-03-12 00:22:53] [smack jelly] hes been droppin lil hints for the longest time  
[2017-03-12 00:22:54] [spot conlon] aint liked anyone like this  
[2017-03-12 00:23:10] [smack jelly] he brags bout sellin in brooklyn a lot  
[2017-03-12 00:23:24] [smack jelly] cause him gettin special treatment from ya is special to him  
[2017-03-12 00:25:56] [spot conlon] oh  
[2017-03-12 00:26:16] [smack jelly] he really likes you  
[2017-03-12 00:27:39] [smack jelly] hes been smiling all evening since yous got together  
[2017-03-12 00:28:18] [spot conlon] thas jus cus i said he could see pigeons  
[2017-03-12 00:28:38] [smack jelly] before that dumbass  
[2017-03-12 00:29:04] [smack jelly] he looked lovestruck as fuck  
[2017-03-12 00:29:26] [spot conlon] now im callin bs lmao  
[2017-03-12 00:30:29] [smack jelly] idk what to tell ya  
[2017-03-12 00:30:32] [smack jelly] it was adorable  
[2017-03-12 00:31:00] [spot conlon] ...  
[2017-03-12 00:31:02] [spot conlon] im sure  
[2017-03-12 00:32:14] [smack jelly] thats gay  
[2017-03-12 00:32:23] [spot conlon] yeah

 

[2017-03-12 01:11:50] [spot conlon] whys race so... fuck  
[2017-03-12 01:12:11] [smack jelly] go on  
[2017-03-12 01:12:12] [smack jelly] be gay  
[2017-03-12 01:12:35] [spot conlon] hes jus funny n witty n stuff  
[2017-03-12 01:12:45] [spot conlon] gots a voice what makes u wanna shut up n listen  
[2017-03-12 01:12:55] [spot conlon] jus so u can hear him better  
[2017-03-12 01:14:06] [smack jelly] god do i know that  
[2017-03-12 01:16:30] [spot conlon] i jus  
[2017-03-12 01:16:32] [spot conlon] ugh  
[2017-03-12 01:16:36] [spot conlon] its frustratin (see theres that word i kno how to use)  
[2017-03-12 01:16:41] [spot conlon] i dont feel this shit  
[2017-03-12 01:16:49] [smack jelly] well ya obviously do  
[2017-03-12 01:16:57] [smack jelly] you should tell him it all lol  
[2017-03-12 01:17:00] [smack jelly] hed like it yknow  
[2017-03-12 01:17:07] [spot conlon] yeah n idk how to deal w it  
[2017-03-12 01:17:12] [spot conlon] i cant  
[2017-03-12 01:17:15] [spot conlon] do words  
[2017-03-12 01:17:47] [smack jelly] hey  
[2017-03-12 01:17:53] [smack jelly] u always told me action speaks louder than words  
[2017-03-12 01:18:17] [spot conlon] cus its true  
[2017-03-12 01:19:08] [smack jelly] then show him  
[2017-03-12 01:20:13] [spot conlon] hes uh  
[2017-03-12 01:20:18] [spot conlon] comin over tomorrow  
[2017-03-12 01:20:29] [spot conlon] also  
[2017-03-12 01:20:53] [spot conlon] dont think wes friends or nothin jus cus im tellin u this shit  
[2017-03-12 01:21:11] [spot conlon] jus dont got nobody id rather tell ya hear  
[2017-03-12 01:21:23] [smack jelly] alright alright i wont assume we friends  
[2017-03-12 01:21:30] [smack jelly] just close acquaintances  
[2017-03-12 01:21:35] [spot conlon] yea  
[2017-03-12 01:21:37] [smack jelly] show him 2morro  
[2017-03-12 01:21:43] [spot conlon] ...yeah  
[2017-03-12 01:23:40] [spot conlon] thx btw  
[2017-03-12 01:24:18] [smack jelly] 4 what  
[2017-03-12 01:28:48] [spot conlon] idk  
[2017-03-12 01:28:59] [spot conlon] bein a close acquaintance  
[2017-03-12 01:29:28] [smack jelly] hahaha  
[2017-03-12 01:29:37] [smack jelly] youre welcome close acquaintance  
[2017-03-12 01:29:40] [smack jelly] ty too  
[2017-03-12 01:29:49] [spot conlon] 4  
[2017-03-12 01:30:32] [smack jelly] 5  
[2017-03-12 01:30:56] [spot conlon] for what  
[2017-03-12 01:31:39] [smack jelly] o  
[2017-03-12 01:31:45] [smack jelly] being a close acquantance  
[2017-03-12 01:31:53] [smack jelly] i only told crutchie cause u encouraged me to  
[2017-03-12 01:33:06] [spot conlon] lol  
[2017-03-12 01:33:26] [spot conlon] kinda regret it what with u bein so sappy  
[2017-03-12 01:33:53] [spot conlon] but hes nice i spose  
[2017-03-12 01:34:28] [smack jelly] i really love him  
[2017-03-12 01:34:47] [spot conlon] i can tell  
[2017-03-12 01:34:53] [spot conlon] lucky for you  
[2017-03-12 01:35:01] [spot conlon] hes just as bad  
[2017-03-12 01:35:13] [smack jelly] i can tell with you n race  
[2017-03-12 01:35:26] [spot conlon] whoa whoa whoa  
[2017-03-12 01:35:37] [spot conlon] keep love outta it  
[2017-03-12 01:35:49] [spot conlon] i jus like him  
[2017-03-12 01:36:48] [smack jelly] alright alright  
[2017-03-12 01:36:52] [smack jelly] but you can tell you like him  
[2017-03-12 01:37:41] [spot conlon] its not obvious is it  
[2017-03-12 01:37:48] [spot conlon] i gotsa rep to keep up  
[2017-03-12 01:37:58] [spot conlon] like in public  
[2017-03-12 01:38:14] [smack jelly] in public not as much  
[2017-03-12 01:38:24] [smack jelly] i mean if you lookin for it you see it  
[2017-03-12 01:38:44] [smack jelly] youre the kinda person who you need to learn to know how they show love though. you dont just got heart eyes  
[2017-03-12 01:41:18] [spot conlon] aight  
[2017-03-12 01:41:31] [spot conlon] god ur a fuckin sap abt this shit  
[2017-03-12 01:41:55] [smack jelly] yep  
[2017-03-12 01:42:00] [smack jelly] caring people make for good leaders yknow  
[2017-03-12 01:42:22] [spot conlon] good leaders make for good leaders  
[2017-03-12 01:42:29] [spot conlon] n i do care  
[2017-03-12 01:42:43] [spot conlon] jus dont coddle ppl like u  
[2017-03-12 01:42:57] [smack jelly] lmao i know u care  
[2017-03-12 01:43:05] [smack jelly] maybe i shoulda said nice  
[2017-03-12 01:43:35] [spot conlon] im the nicest guy ull ever meet  
[2017-03-12 01:43:37] [spot conlon] lol  
[2017-03-12 01:43:54] [smack jelly] lmao  
[2017-03-12 02:01:00] [spot conlon] ok  
[2017-03-12 02:01:05] [spot conlon] night  
[2017-03-12 02:01:24] [smack jelly] night conlon  
[2017-03-12 02:01:27] [smack jelly] have a good day 2morro  
[2017-03-12 02:01:37] [spot conlon] lol  
[2017-03-12 02:01:42] [spot conlon] can do

 

[2017-03-12 18:27:28] [spot conlon] wassup kelly  
[2017-03-12 18:27:46] [smack jelly] daveys visiting  
[2017-03-12 18:27:49] [smack jelly] hes uh  
[2017-03-12 18:27:52] [smack jelly] fuck its complicated  
[2017-03-12 18:28:00] [spot conlon] ?  
[2017-03-12 18:28:17] [smack jelly] didnt expect him  
[2017-03-12 18:28:19] [spot conlon] spit it out  
[2017-03-12 18:28:27] [spot conlon] yeah whats the problem  
[2017-03-12 18:28:27] [smack jelly] how was today with race  
[2017-03-12 18:28:30] [spot conlon] aint u like him  
[2017-03-12 18:28:40] [spot conlon] lol race is nexta me on the couch  
[2017-03-12 18:28:45] [spot conlon] we're uh  
[2017-03-12 18:28:49] [spot conlon] lol  
[2017-03-12 18:29:03] [smack jelly] cant believe u messaged me right after  
[2017-03-12 18:29:13] [spot conlon] we didnt fuck dumbass  
[2017-03-12 18:29:18] [smack jelly] o  
[2017-03-12 18:29:23] [spot conlon] stop deflecting  
[2017-03-12 18:29:29] [spot conlon] whats the problem  
[2017-03-12 18:29:32] [smack jelly] nothin  
[2017-03-12 18:29:50] [spot conlon] so u was just compelled ta make a public tweet  
[2017-03-12 18:29:59] [smack jelly] yes  
[2017-03-12 18:30:01] [smack jelly] see its what i do  
[2017-03-12 18:30:04] [smack jelly] i angst publically  
[2017-03-12 18:30:06] [spot conlon] kelly  
[2017-03-12 18:30:08] [smack jelly] but then i dont explain  
[2017-03-12 18:30:11] [spot conlon] whys u angstin  
[2017-03-12 18:30:26] [spot conlon] ill make race message u instead if u wont tell me  
[2017-03-12 18:30:33] [smack jelly] ugh  
[2017-03-12 18:30:56] [smack jelly] i cant tell u ok  
[2017-03-12 18:31:25] [spot conlon] whats so secret i cant hear it huh  
[2017-03-12 18:31:55] [smack jelly] u got secrets from me  
[2017-03-12 18:32:21] [spot conlon] i gots secrets from evry1  
[2017-03-12 18:32:35] [smack jelly] yeah well so do i  
[2017-03-12 18:33:18] [spot conlon] fine  
[2017-03-12 18:33:28] [spot conlon] u knows im good at keepin em tho  
[2017-03-12 18:33:54] [spot conlon] well u wouldnt  
[2017-03-12 18:34:02] [spot conlon] cus i aint never told nobody nuthin  
[2017-03-12 18:35:06] [smack jelly] yeah well. i unno about this one  
[2017-03-12 18:36:25] [spot conlon] i dont break my promises fuckhead  
[2017-03-12 18:36:30] [spot conlon] look  
[2017-03-12 18:36:32] [spot conlon] here  
[2017-03-12 18:36:52] [spot conlon] i promise notta tell anyone nuthin or judge i guess. might laugh dependin on what it is  
[2017-03-12 18:38:09] [smack jelly] ill  
[2017-03-12 18:38:11] [smack jelly] tell ya another time  
[2017-03-12 18:38:12] [smack jelly] not right now  
[2017-03-12 18:38:19] [spot conlon] whatever  
[2017-03-12 18:38:24] [smack jelly] sorry its not that i dont trust ya  
[2017-03-12 18:38:28] [smack jelly] this is just. ugh  
[2017-03-12 18:38:28] [spot conlon] u want me to get race on then  
[2017-03-12 18:38:41] [spot conlon] hes busy rn but hell be back soon  
[2017-03-12 18:38:48] [smack jelly] lol whats he doin  
[2017-03-12 18:38:52] [spot conlon] inna couple minutes  
[2017-03-12 18:38:59] [smack jelly] nah you two can keep bein sweet i can. deal with it  
[2017-03-12 18:39:16] [spot conlon] lol

 

[2017-03-12 19:20:29] [spot conlon] havin fun?  
[2017-03-12 19:43:24] [spot conlon] oi i can sees the lil tick thing dumbass  
[2017-03-12 19:43:40] [spot conlon] i aint gonna interrogate u or nuthin but a reply would be nice  
[2017-03-12 19:45:33] [smack jelly] sorry sorry i toldya daveys over  
[2017-03-12 19:45:46] [spot conlon] aight aight lol  
[2017-03-12 19:45:53] [spot conlon] give him my best :))  
[2017-03-12 19:46:00] [smack jelly] wtf is that smiley  
[2017-03-12 19:46:07] [spot conlon] lol :))  
[2017-03-12 19:46:32] [smack jelly] >:(

 

[2017-03-12 22:51:39] [smack jelly] what age was you

 

[2017-03-12 23:20:12] [spot conlon] so u n davey fuckin yet  
[2017-03-12 23:20:18] [smack jelly] no fuck off  
[2017-03-12 23:20:54] [spot conlon] whya so testy  
[2017-03-12 23:21:07] [spot conlon] yous the one what came to me abt it first jacko  
[2017-03-12 23:21:16] [smack jelly] hes real conflictin  
[2017-03-12 23:21:17] [smack jelly] keeps choosin me  
[2017-03-12 23:21:20] [smack jelly] then backing outa it  
[2017-03-12 23:21:25] [spot conlon] wow brozoned  
[2017-03-12 23:21:26] [smack jelly] "you knows so much bout art"  
[2017-03-12 23:21:29] [smack jelly] wait you dont know that one  
[2017-03-12 23:21:32] [smack jelly] "as brothers"  
[2017-03-12 23:21:49] [spot conlon] u kno he keeps addin it afta  
[2017-03-12 23:22:01] [spot conlon] maybe hes jus realisin  
[2017-03-12 23:22:11] [spot conlon] how obvious he is lol  
[2017-03-12 23:26:32] [smack jelly]   
[2017-03-12 23:26:33] [smack jelly] why is he like this  
[2017-03-12 23:26:55] [spot conlon] lol  
[2017-03-12 23:27:24] [spot conlon] u tryna gettim ta kissya?

[2017-03-12 23:35:41] [spot conlon] u gone all quiet wassup  
[2017-03-12 23:40:14] [smack jelly] EMOJI  
[2017-03-12 23:57:56] [spot conlon] u gonna elaborate  
[2017-03-12 23:58:23] [smack jelly] god u n race are nosy  
[2017-03-12 23:58:26] [smack jelly] kissin davey  
[2017-03-12 23:58:40] [spot conlon] oi i gave u the deets  
[2017-03-12 23:58:48] [spot conlon] cmon  
[2017-03-12 23:58:50] [smack jelly] lol ok ok  
[2017-03-12 23:58:57] [smack jelly] but itd require breakin the rules of the game  
[2017-03-12 23:59:17] [spot conlon] does it looks like i care  
[2017-03-13 00:00:33] [smack jelly] remember that last question davey answered jack to  
[2017-03-13 00:00:57] [spot conlon] yea  
[2017-03-13 00:02:13] [smack jelly] (Winking Face )  
[2017-03-13 00:02:49] [spot conlon] huh  
[2017-03-13 00:02:58] [spot conlon] gettin bolder w every boyfriend r we  
[2017-03-13 00:03:25] [smack jelly] hey you dunno how i asked crutchie out  
[2017-03-13 00:04:08] [spot conlon] when ya gonna tell everyone  
[2017-03-13 00:04:12] [spot conlon] also  
[2017-03-13 00:04:16] [spot conlon] whats crutchie think  
[2017-03-13 00:06:43] [smack jelly] i already asked him  
[2017-03-13 00:06:46] [smack jelly] hes asleep rn

[2017-03-13 00:09:43] [spot conlon] oi  
[2017-03-13 00:09:49] [spot conlon] didja kno abt race  
[2017-03-13 00:10:34] [smack jelly] what  
[2017-03-13 00:10:41] [smack jelly] what abt him  
[2017-03-13 00:10:56] [spot conlon] he hinted ya did  
[2017-03-13 00:11:09] [smack jelly] know what  
[2017-03-13 00:11:12] [smack jelly] i knows a lot bout race  
[2017-03-13 00:11:47] [smack jelly] are you talkin bout uh  
[2017-03-13 00:14:10] [smack jelly] somethin to do with his body right  
[2017-03-13 00:14:27] [spot conlon] yea  
[2017-03-13 00:14:31] [smack jelly] yeah  
[2017-03-13 00:14:35] [smack jelly] i know that  
[2017-03-13 00:14:41] [smack jelly] you dont got a problem do ya  
[2017-03-13 00:14:51] [spot conlon] course not  
[2017-03-13 00:14:56] [smack jelly] good  
[2017-03-13 00:15:02] [spot conlon] jus explains a lot  
[2017-03-13 00:15:12] [smack jelly] cause that was what i was talkin bout earlier  
[2017-03-13 00:15:30] [spot conlon] what  
[2017-03-13 00:15:38] [smack jelly] when i was freakin out  
[2017-03-13 00:15:44] [spot conlon] bout what  
[2017-03-13 00:15:44] [smack jelly] davey came round when my binder was off.  
[2017-03-13 00:15:45] [spot conlon] oh  
[2017-03-13 00:15:49] [spot conlon] ur  
[2017-03-13 00:15:53] [smack jelly] yea  
[2017-03-13 00:16:01] [spot conlon] cool  
[2017-03-13 00:16:33] [spot conlon] want some tips on manliness lol  
[2017-03-13 00:16:46] [smack jelly] fuck off  
[2017-03-13 00:16:53] [spot conlon] what  
[2017-03-13 00:17:02] [smack jelly] not like u ever suspected  
[2017-03-13 00:17:52] [spot conlon] eh  
[2017-03-13 00:18:30] [spot conlon] whas davey think  
[2017-03-13 00:18:50] [smack jelly] doesnt care  
[2017-03-13 00:19:44] [spot conlon] lucky lol  
[2017-03-13 00:20:00] [smack jelly] well u dont care too right  
[2017-03-13 00:20:09] [smack jelly] so i guess race is lucky  
[2017-03-13 00:20:13] [smack jelly] but really you lucky for race  
[2017-03-13 00:20:20] [spot conlon] course i dont  
[2017-03-13 00:20:29] [spot conlon] i aint no fuckin bigot  
[2017-03-13 00:20:38] [smack jelly] sorry sorry  
[2017-03-13 00:20:44] [smack jelly] kinda defensive over it  
[2017-03-13 00:20:49] [smack jelly] im sure u get why  
[2017-03-13 00:21:15] [spot conlon] ..yea  
[2017-03-13 00:21:24] [spot conlon] spose so  
[2017-03-13 00:21:57] [spot conlon] i got some gym tips if u want em  
[2017-03-13 00:22:07] [smack jelly] go ahead  
[2017-03-13 00:22:22] [smack jelly] but i got a routine goin already  
[2017-03-13 00:23:36] [spot conlon] lotsa shrugs  
[2017-03-13 00:23:40] [spot conlon] widda barbells n shit  
[2017-03-13 00:24:08] [spot conlon] also youll wanna build tone around ya hips not muscles  
[2017-03-13 00:24:26] [spot conlon] lotsa light reps  
[2017-03-13 00:24:33] [spot conlon] made that mistake  
[2017-03-13 00:24:48] [smack jelly] yeah i been doin all those thats the tips all over the net  
[2017-03-13 00:24:52] [smack jelly] what mistake  
[2017-03-13 00:25:09] [spot conlon] well idk theys just what works  
[2017-03-13 00:25:33] [spot conlon] lol nuthin  
[2017-03-13 00:25:40] [spot conlon] jus didnt kno the diff  
[2017-03-13 00:26:07] [smack jelly] riight  
[2017-03-13 00:26:24] [spot conlon] what  
[2017-03-13 00:27:35] [smack jelly] nothin  
[2017-03-13 00:27:37] [smack jelly] dw  
[2017-03-13 00:28:02] [spot conlon] the fucks that tone  
[2017-03-13 00:28:24] [smack jelly] what tone  
[2017-03-13 00:28:28] [smack jelly] i said nothin dw  
[2017-03-13 00:28:38] [spot conlon] that one ur fuckin talking with  
[2017-03-13 00:29:00] [smack jelly] im not talking with any tone  
[2017-03-13 00:29:01] [smack jelly] calm ur shit  
[2017-03-13 00:29:20] [spot conlon] dont tell me what to do  
[2017-03-13 00:29:23] [spot conlon] i am calm  
[2017-03-13 00:29:36] [spot conlon] i dont needa b patronised kelly  
[2017-03-13 00:29:57] [smack jelly] wtf u so angry about  
[2017-03-13 00:30:07] [spot conlon] im not  
[2017-03-13 00:30:47] [smack jelly] alright whatever  
[2017-03-13 00:30:56] [spot conlon] im goin ta bed  
[2017-03-13 00:32:00] [smack jelly] right  
[2017-03-13 00:32:01] [smack jelly] night


End file.
